


The Things We Do for Love

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Other, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Jamie just wants to make Tyler happy.





	The Things We Do for Love

**Author's Note:**

> End notes contain further explanation of content warnings. If you're unsure, I'd recommend reading those first.

“It’s hot,” Tyler murmurs against Jamie’s ear. “Don’t you think?” 

 

Jamie’s not so sure ‘hot’ is the word for it. He’s red-faced, squirming a little as the video keeps playing. It’s homemade, the quality a little grainy but nothing that prevents a clear shot of the woman onscreen being rapidly fucked by the german shepherd on her back. Jamie does and doesn’t want to look but Tyler wanted him to see this, Tyler  _ likes _ it, so Jamie watches. 

 

“T-Ty,” he tries, only to choke on his words when Tyler slides a hand between his legs to cup his dick. 

 

“It’s okay, Jame. You can like it. I won’t tell.” And Jamie - Jamie’s shamefully hard, his eyes clenching shut when Tyler strokes him through his boxers. He squeezes Jamie’s dick, just shy of painful. “Open your eyes, Jamie, you’re gonna miss the best part.” 

 

Obediently, Jamie does, biting his lip on a moan as Tyler slips his hand inside his boxers to stroke his bare cock. On the screen, the woman cries out and the dog’s thrusts settle into short little rabbit jerks. The camera moves, then, dropping down between her legs and Jamie can see her pussy straining around - 

 

“His knot. He put his knot in her, Jame, like he’s breeding a bitch.” They keep watching as the dog pulls out, and a stream of come runs out, dripping onto the bare wood floor below. “You like that, too, don’t you babe? Like feeling it when my come leaks out of you.” 

 

Pitifully, Jamie whines, coming inside his boxers as Tyler praises him and kisses his cheek. Jamie’s face is hot, pleasure giving way to a thick blanket of shame. He pushes the laptop away, intending to get out of the bed, but Tyler’s straddling his lap, kissing him desperate and sloppy. 

 

“Fuck, you liked that, huh?” Tyler murmurs and well. 

 

“Ty, I-I don’t -” Jamie’s protest fades away as Tyler pouts a little at him, disappointment clear on his face. Swallowing his words, Jamie clears his throat and puts his hands on Tyler’s hips. “Promise you won’t tell?” 

 

Beaming brightly, Tyler ducks back in for another kiss, grinding his cock against Jamie’s belly. 

 

“Promise.” 

 

* * *

 

It seems to be a thing, after that. There are more videos, of women and men getting fucked by dogs, more pics of knots and gleaming red cocks. Tyler sneaks it into their dirty talk, talking about what’d be like when Jamie’s fucking him, or - worse- when he’s fucking  _ Jamie _ , whispering filth about how full Jamie would feel, how much come he’d get filled up with. 

 

Jamie would say that he hates it, if he didn’t come like a shot every time. 

 

Part of him feels like everyone should be able to see it on him, the dirt on his skin because he’d come on Tyler’s dick thinking about what’d be like to be knotted up tight. The rest of him glows under Tyler’s praise, eating up the approval Tyler showers him with every time Jamie enjoys it. 

 

“We could try, you know,” Tyler says offhand. They’re sweaty and panting, still, Jamie curled up with his head on Tyler’s chest, hole hot and a warm trickle of come starting to ease out of him. It’s dirty-good in a shivery way, and Jamie just hums in response, too caught up in the afterglow yet to really process what Tyler’s talking about. “The boys. They aren’t fixed.” 

 

Jamie’s afterglow drains out of him so fast his stomach hurts. “Tyler-” 

 

“They like it. You know? It wouldn’t be the first time.” 

 

Tyler rolls over, then, snagging his laptop from the bedside table. He pulls up the folder Jamie now knows holds his collection and scrolls further than he has before, clicking on a video just labelled “Marshall” and shoving the laptop at Jamie.

 

Jamie watches, in a kind of twisted arousal as a guy kneels on the floor of what Jamie recognizes as Tyler’s old apartment, Marshall draped over him and rutting aimlessly. An arm -  _ Tyler’s _ arm - comes into frame, taking hold of Marshall’s slick, red dick and guiding towards the guy’s hole. Jamie bites his lip as his cock twitches when Marshall thrusts in hard and fast, making the guy yell and Tyler laugh. 

 

The camera wobbles a little before sinking down, aiming between them so they can see Marshall hammering inside the guy, hips rabbiting as his knot swells and he shoves it inside. Fascinated, Jamie watches as the camera angle dips lower, focusing on the guy’s bobbing dick and Tyler’s hand as he reaches out to stroke him hard and tight, laughing again when the guy comes all over the carpet. The camera circles around to the guy’s front and Jamie’s oddly relieved to not recognize his tear-stained face. 

 

“Was it everything you wanted?” Tyler asks, and the guy sobs a little, before nodding, hanging his head. Tyler reaches out to fist a hand in his hair, pulling his head back so he has no choice but to face the camera. “Slut,” Tyler declares. “Open up.” 

 

Tyler fucks his face slow and easy, the same way he’s fucked Jamie’s a dozen times before. He leaves come ribboned across red-stained cheeks, turning his focus back to where Marshall is pulling out. He sends the dog off with a quick word of praise, catching one more shot of his dick. The guy’s hole, when Tyler zooms in, is red and gaping slightly, twitching as it tries to close. Tyler slides a finger inside him, tugging downward on his rim and watery, translucent come slips out of him, running down his balls and soft dick to join the mess already on the floor. 

The clip ends there, the last shot of the guy’s hole frozen on the screen. Tyler’s sliding his hand down Jamie’s belly, smiling delightedly when he meets the tip of Jamie’s hard cock, playing with the wetness there just a little. 

 

“Tyler, we - we  _ can’t _ .” 

 

“We can. No one has to know, Jame. I won’t even film it, okay? It’d be just us, just you and me.” Tyler kisses his cheek, so, so sweet as he pets Jamie’s dick, fingers venturing a little further back, just short of where Jamie’s wet and open before stroking back up. 

 

“Ty-” 

 

“Come on, Jamie. You know you want it. Just say yes.” Tyler leans in close then, brushing his lips along Jamie’s cheek and down to his mouth, keeping the touch light and teasing even when Jamie tries to get more. “Come on, babe. Please?” 

 

Jamie closes his eyes, fighting back the odd urge to cry as he nods. It’s easier to let himself get lost in Tyler’s touch, in Tyler’s kiss, than it is to think about what he’s just agreed to. If nothing else, the second orgasm he gets as a reward helps him to fall asleep. 

 

* * *

 

Tyler’s got Jamie worked open on two fingers, mouth around his dick. He’s sucking lightly, just enough to keep Jamie wanting but not nearly enough to make him come. A third finger prods at Jamie’s hole, and Tyler sucks just a little harder as he teases it in. All three are slick with lube, more than they normally use, and Jamie’s trying not to think too hard about that. 

 

The dogs, at least, are nowhere in sight, banished to the back yard while Tyler gets Jamie worked up. It makes it easier to focus on Tyler’s fingers and mouth, about the ache left inside when Tyler slides them free. Jamie lets Tyler urge him up and onto the towel laid out on the carpet, one of the super soft ones they’d bought together. 

 

The few moments between Jamie settling into place and Tyler calling the dogs in is the worst. Jamie’s chest goes tight with panic, and he nearly scrambles to his feet, ready to grab his clothes and hide until all three dogs come scrambling in. They circle him, panting and whining, licking at Jamie’s face until Tyler orders them to sit. 

 

“Cash, c’mere boy.” Jamie clenches his eyes shut as Tyler shuffles around behind him, muscles locked up tight even as Tyler runs a soothing hand along his hip. “Jamie, babe, relax. It’s just Cash.” There’s a beat or two where Jamie tries to listen, tries to relax, but it seems too soon when Tyler sighs and orders, “Cash, mount.” 

 

Cash lands heavy on Jamie’s back, the full weight of the lab daunting as paws hook around his hips and yank him back toward the dog’s seeking thrusts. Jamie can feel Cash’s furry sheath dragging along his ass, the warm-wet tip of his dick prodding carefully until Tyler reaches between them and lines them up. 

 

Jamie’s expecting the first thrust, but that doesn’t make taking it any easier. Cash fucks Jamie mercilessly, rhythm sharp and quick, leaving him scrabbling at the carpet and half-wanting to get away. Tyler kneels down to catch his hands, holding them in his own. 

 

“Don’t fight, babe, just take it. It’s okay,” Tyler murmurs. Jamie whines but hangs on, too aware of his hard cock swinging between his thighs. “Look so good, Jamie, you like that?”

 

When Jamie dares to look, Tyler’s eyes are fixed over his head, watching Cash fuck him. He whimpers, getting a brief glance and a quick smile before Tyler looks away again. Bowing his head, Jamie takes the fucking he all but asked for, feeling like nothing more than a hole for Cash to use. 

 

The first press of the knot makes him jerk, and Jamie tries to yell when Cash shoves it in, but his voice is robbed from him by the bright burst of pain and the heavy fullness after. He feels drawn tight, hole trying to clench but unable to around the wide knot inside him. Cash keeps thrusting shallowly, working his knot deeper. 

 

“Tyler-” Jamie gasps, hating how high his voice as gone. At least, he thinks, Tyler seems to get what he’s asking for. Letting go of Jamie’s hands, Tyler shuffles around him to stroke his dick and it’s only a couple of strokes before Jamie realizes coming might actually ruin him. Orgasm comes inevitably, though, Jamie too close to ask Tyler to stop, Tyler too focused on making Jamie come to worry about anything else. He does yell, this time, as the way his body tightens around the cock and knot inside him shoves it hard against his prostate. 

 

Dropping his head against his forearms, Jamie shakes and comes, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. He stays there until Tyler coaxes him to look up, far more gentle with Jamie than he was with the guy in the video. 

 

“Baby. You were so good for me,” Tyler says sweetly, thumbing away Jamie’s tears. “It’s okay, Jamie.” 

 

“Ty, please?” 

 

With a soft laugh, Tyler leans down to kiss him, mouth eager and warm. “Be good,” he murmurs after a while. “I gotta help Cash down.” 

 

Carefully, Tyler helps Cash turn, shame creeping up Jamie’s neck as he’s left ass to ass with the lab. It doesn’t last long, Cash pulling out with a quick squelch, but the shame returns twofold as hot come runs right down Jamie’s thigh. 

 

“Aw, babe, don’t cry,” Tyler says, petting his side gently when Jamie sobs at the sensation. “Come on, we’ll get you cleaned up.” 

 

He sends the dogs to their beds, wiping up as much of the mess on Jamie’s legs as he can with the towel and tucking a smaller, folded one against Jamie’s hole as he helps him stand. “Gotta hold this, Jame, or you’ll leak all over. It’s a lot of come.” 

 

They fumble up the stairs like that, Tyler holding the washcloth against Jamie’s hole until they’re in the shower. He turns Jamie around to face the wall, pressing up close behind. Jamie can’t find it in himself to protest when the head of Tyler’s cock nudges at his hole; he’s already loose and wet, and Tyler doesn’t fuck him so hard that it makes him more sore than he is. It’s maybe worth it, he thinks, for the careful way Tyler scrubs him down after and bundles Jamie into bed, cuddling him gently until Jamie’s starting to fall asleep. 

 

“Love you, Ty,” Jamie mumbles, clinging to Tyler’s shirt. 

 

“Yeah, Jamie,” Tyler murmurs after a moment. “Me, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy fic. Tyler knows Jamie will do a lot to make him happy and he uses that to coerce him into getting fucked by one of Tyler's dogs. Jamie feels horribly guilty and kind of hates it, but does it anyway out of fear of making Tyler unhappy/losing him. He does physically enjoy himself, though, so there's that.


End file.
